


Maybe It's Time

by MissCamomille



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Sansa Stark, Established Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Margaery Tyrell, Margaery is a famous actress, fame au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCamomille/pseuds/MissCamomille
Summary: Margaery Tyrell is an international star whose love life has been a mystery for years, and the media has paired her up with every and any celebrity they could think of...What happens when the truth is revealed?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I've seen any Sansaery celebrity Au's around this website - although if they do exist I would love to read them. One ought to write what they wish to read so others might do so!
> 
> Also, before I leave you to your reading, could anyone explain to me how to insert pictures/media in here? 
> 
> Enjoy!

_**BREAKI** **NG** **NEWS** _

_Rumor has it Margaery Tyrell is dating her latest co-star, Joffrey Lannister. Click on the link bellow to find out more about Hollywood's new hottest couple!_

Sansa took a sip of her lemon tea, staring hesitantly at the screen for a moment. She knew she should not click it, those articles speculating on Margaery's love life had been poping out everywhere for months now and they never came anywhere close to the truth. The mystery surrounding the internationaly famous actress' relationship status never ceased to drive the media crazy, and Sansa knew better than to let stupid articles instill doubt into her mind.

Still, though, it was hard. She would always wonder: what started that rumor? Could Margaery have grown bored of dating a nobody, of having to hide such a huge part of her personal life?

But Margaery would always come home to her at night, she would kiss her cheek and stroke her hair and look at her with such adoration that Sansa felt stupid she'd ever had such thoughts.

With a sigh, Sansa set her phone down, putting the article away. Joffrey. That one was new. Last month they had been persuaded Margaery was having a "passionate lesbian affair" with guitarist Yara Greyjoy. They never ran out of new candidates.

Sansa blew gently on the steaming tea in the little mug Margaery had brought home from Japan, where she had shot a big movie 3 or 4 years ago. It was upon that same return from the 3 months long trip that Margaery had gotten down on one knee and presented Sansa with the beautiful sapphire ring now adorning her finger right beside the wedding band.

The truth is, Sansa and Margaery had met long before the brunette found her way into the spotlight. They had met in highschool, been best friends at first sight, and kissed for the first time on the night of Margaery's 15th birthday, a buch of teenage girls giggling in front of a movie in the room right next to them.

Margaery had gotten as the lead of _A Song of Ice and Fire_ , the movie that had brought her to fame, when they had only been 19 and Sansa had been away at university, studying to get a teaching degree. Margaery had been alone, thrown into a world of sparkles, interviews and backstabbing, with a thousand dreams and no preparation. Those had been rough times, and they had come closer to falling apart than ever, but their love had been strong and they had made it through.

Now they were 25, married for two years, Sansa working as an English teacher in a local highschool and Margaery as an actress whose face was seen on every billboard worldwide. Things were good for the couple, although hiding Margaery's marriage from the world was getting harder and harder every year - and it was about to become worse.

The front door opened suddenly, drawing Sansa out of her thoughts.

"Darling, I'm home!"

Sansa rose from her seat on the sofa to greet her wife who was taking off her heels. Their lips met briefly, matching content smiles resting on their faces, and Margaery put her hands on either sides of Sansa's rounded belly, letting out an exhausted but happy sigh.

"Hi there", she whispered into Sansa's neck, humming when gentle hands came up to play with her hair. "I missed you both today."

Yes, the hiding challenge was about to get worse - but in the best of ways.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A TV interview, some gossip overhearing and a bit of news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the amazing response last chapter, I'm glad you liked the first part of this little AU!
> 
> I'm posting a lot later than I had planned and I'm so sorry, but - it's here, and it's 11k words, which is quite long for me, so I hope that makes up for the delay!
> 
> Now, please do not hesitate to send me prompts if you have any ideas for this verse. I'll be happy to write them out!

It was a Saturday afternoon and Sansa was baking crêpes in front of the TV, the baby sleeping soundly in a baby pillow on the couch. Margaery would appear on the screen any minute now.

Sansa broke an egg into the bowl, not paying much attention to the adds lightening up her TV screen. Their daughter was a month old now, and Sansa was so tired she was impressed at herself for still being up on her feet. Motherhood was hard; but she loved their baby so much it made it all worth it, even the lonely nights when Margaery was away filming.

Finally, the interviewer's face appeared, with her strawberry blonde hair and a too wide smile, cheerfully announcing their guest for today's edition of the show. "Discovered in hit producer G.R. Martin's A song of Ice and Fire _,_ lead star of too many huge movies for any of us to count, and with a name so famous all around the world she has no more need for introductions, ladies and gentlemen please welcome the beautiful and talented Margaery Tyrell!"

A round of applause accompanied Margaery's entrance on the set, and the camera zoomed in on her smiling face, baby induced tiredness hidden under layers of tasteful makeup. The brunette sat across from the host, her perfectly styled curls framing the heart shape of her face.

"Margaery, we're so happy to have you here. I'm trying to seem cool right now, but I promise I'm freaking out inside, I'm such a big fan!"

Margaery laughed politely at her enthusiasm, and she looked so pretty Sansa found herself smiling like a pre-teen with a first crush.

"Well, I'm excited to be here too, and I'm happy to see you again. All of you, really it's a delight." She flashed the audience one of signature grins, ever so charming, and they cheered loudly.

"So let's talk about what you've been doing lately, you've just finished filming a new movie directed by Daenerys Targaryen, is that right?"

The host batted her long and fake eyelashes, sitting forward to be at her best angle for the camera.

"Yes, absolutely, Fire and Blood, we were filming in King's Landing until last week." Margaery nodded distractedly, and Sansa could tell she was quite bored, but the brunette never let it damage her teasing half smirk. Pretenses _had_ always been her forte."It was a lot of fun actually, I love the capital."

"I know, me too! I'd live there all year round if I could. So, Fire and Blood won't be out until 2021, but you have another movie, Growing Strong, coming ou in theaters in October. Gosh, you're a busy woman, that's amazing!" The audience gave another round of applause, and Margaery gave a genuine smile to her supportive fans. "So, it's starring you and Joffrey Lannister, who for the reminder was discovered in the horror movie Watching Something Die a few years ago. This is different obviously, Growing Strong is about family and romance and growing together as a couple, I've seen the movie in advance and I'm telling you all it is a-ma-zing." Margaery thanked her, smiling gently at the praise. "No but it truly is, I absolutely loved it. How would you describe your relationship with Joffrey, do you guys get along? Have you become friends in real life?"

The interview kept going on this track for a little while, Margaery talking about work, her co-stars and her projects for the future of her career.

"Now, I know everyone has been waiting for me to ask this, and I know you've dodged the question a thousand times already but hey - you never know, might as well try."

Margaery smiled teasingly, her eyebrows going up, feigning innocence. She knew very well where this was going. Sansa let out a small chuckle and shook her head, pouring herself a glass of water. What a nerd this woman was.

"Do you have anyone special in your life Margaery?" Her facial expression and tone were so exaggeratingly tentative that the whole room burst into laughter, Margaery right along. "Any chance the Joffrey rumors might be true?"

At that Margaery sat back, placing her left arm on the armrest and her head in her palm, a small smile playing on her lips. She was so charming Sansa poured too much salt into her crêpes preparation, whisper-cursed and then tried to take some out. Damn it. 10 years they had been together, and Margaery still had that effect on her. She heard her daughter fuss a little on the couch, and though the baby did not wake up, Sansa was distracted enough to almost miss Margaery's answer.

"-and why, Stacy, that is a very personal question." She shook her head, seemingly amused by the aura of mystery that always surrounded her love life, attracting so much curiosity and speculation. Sansa secretly believed her wife loved the secrecy for that reason most of all. She had always loved the spotlight, where Sansa always cherished her privacy. "What I can say right now is that no, Joffrey and I are not a couple."

"Well, that will disappoint the Jorgaery shippers out there. If not Joffrey, anyone else...? I don't believe for one second this face of yours remains single, but if you are, I'm sure people would want to know", the host said, wiggling two perfectly trimmed eyebrows suggestively.

The audience reacted loudly to that as well, some wolf whistles were head, and Margaery laughed teasingly. She looked right into the camera, all confidence and sensuality, and Sansa's blood rushed right to her cheeks.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid I have to disappoint you all; for my heart is taken already and I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

_**BREAKING NEWS** _

_Actress Margaery Tyrell anounces she is off the dating market, and everyone is talking about it!_

Margaery's answer on the talking show had been the first direct aknowledgment she had ever made on her relationship status, and while she had hoped it would stave the speculating game off to soothe Sansa's anxious nature, it had had the opposite effect.

Sansa was shopping for the week, Rose eating a small piece of bread from her seat in the trolley, and as they passed the alley where they sold magasines, she found herself pausing. Everywhere, her wife's face figured, accompanied by words such as "Sorry boys, sexiest woman alive is off the market" or "Brand new info we found about Margaery Tyrell's secret lover". She almost picked it up, curious to know whatever story they'd invented this time, but refreigned at the last moment. They had talked about this. She could not dive into this or she would drive herself crazy _._

Rose made a keening sound, some drool covering her tiny chin, and Sansa was reminded she needed to pick up some diapers. She pushed the trolley forward, passing a gentle hand through her daughter's red curls to tame them a little. As she chose a pack of diapers, she heard two other mothers gossiping beside her. She did not really listen, too focused on getting what she needed before her 8 month-old grew bored and started fussing, but she tuned in against her will when she heard "Margaery Tyrell" had made it into the conversation.

"Growing Strong? Oh yeah, we watched it at the movies. It. Was. Awesome."

"I know! She's like, so talented it's unfair. And he has some nice abs, so that's that. But yeah, she was great in it."

"She was _**hot**_ in it."

They giggled to each other, and Sansa pretended to be very engrossed in reading what was written on the diapper bags.

"I heard she is, like, in a relationship or something. That's too bad, she was on my list. I'd totally go gay for her."

"Uhh she's still totally on my list. I mean, for all we know that whole mysterious relationship thing is all for marketing. She'd only have to snap her fingers and I'd be climbing into her lap. Like, no hesitation."

Sansa walked away, trying to soothe her complaining baby and her own annoyance. Sure, she loved that people did not know. HSe loved being anonymous, loved doing normal things without being recognized, loved that her private life was still exactly that - _private_. And she knew she could trust her wife to be faithful.

But part of her longed for the secret to just _come out already_. She missed going to coffee dates with her wife, holding her hand in the streets. She wished they could be together now, arguing over baby products like a regular couple. She wanted people to know Margaery was hers, not because she had an overly jealous or possessive nature, she certainly did not, but because it made her proud.

Still, they had a baby now, and Sansa could not let her insecurities make a decision that would have such an impact on Rose. Sighing profoundly, Sansa calmed down. It would all die down soon anyway.

* * *

A few weeks later, Margaery walked out of a set and picked up a bottle of wated, ready to take a well deserved break after an intense session of filming, when a woman came to hand her a phone, mouthing "agent" before she left the actress alone.

Margaery went into an unoccupied room before she pressed the phone to her ear.

"Yes, Loras?"

"Margaery, please sit before I say any more."

Freezing a little, Margaery went to sit on an armchair, confused. "Why do people always think sitting down will help you take the news any better?"

She heard him sigh through the line. "Please make sure you're calm and settled before you open your e-mail and click on the link I sent you."

Well. That was not helping her be calm at all.

Opening her mail up, Margaery clicked the link with a worried furrow to her brow. Whatever it was, it had to be serious for Loras to be concerned.

It was an article.

_**BREAKING NEWS** _

_Margaery Tyrell has a secret baby!? CLICK TO READ MORE!  
_

Eyes opening wide, Margaery felt herself whiten. She clicked on the link, holding her breath...and there were pictures.

They followed me home. _They followed me home._

Those were the words going on a loop in her thoughts at first. There were two pictures, both quite blurry and obviously taken from far away. The first one was a zoom-in into her kitchen window, and it showed Margaery facing the camera, holding a read-headed baby whose face was turned away. The second one was of Sansa's car, with a carseat in the back and Margaery picking up some groceries from the trunk.

 _They followed me home._ And then, _I have to tell Sansa._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 is not written yet, so any ideas you have can still make it into the next update (I can do flashbacks if you want, too). I'll be away a lot in August so I cannot promise I'll be updating much, but I will be writing, so I have hopes it won't be too long before next update! I still need to figure out how to include media here, anyone knows?
> 
> Also, still looking for a beta if you're interested!

**Author's Note:**

> This will present itself as a sort of collection of one-shots all in the same verse, I have written a second part already, and it's longer than this one. If you have any ideas, please do not hesitate to give me prompts, I would truly be delighted to try and write them! 
> 
> And please, please, leave a comment and tell me your thoughts if you have some time. I need constructive criticism to improve, and knowing people enjoy my work always drives me to write more and faster, so do not hesitate!
> 
> (also, if anyone would be up to beta reading this work as I write it, it would help a lot, seeing as I'm not a native English speaker. Tell me in the comments if you would like to be my beta reader (and thus get the chapters in advance haha))
> 
> I love you all sansaery family, have a lovely day.


End file.
